


But Not Tonight

by Kate669



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate669/pseuds/Kate669
Summary: A rewrite of a story from the old Glitter-Fluids group from two years ago.Branch finds a kinky Poppy surprise waiting for him in his bunker. Usually she's the one calling the shots...but tonight it's Branch's turn!
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	But Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> All acts depicted in this work are undertaken by consenting adults. Please don't @ me.

Branch could only stare at the sight greeting him in the main room of his bunker. The ensemble Poppy was wearing didn't look particularly difficult to get into, but once the padlocks on the cuffs had been clicked shut, it would be impossible to get out of without help. The chain running from the ring of her collar through the cuff links was short enough that it held her hands just out of reach of what lay below. And with the buckle on the collar at the back of her head, there was no way she could remove it. _What sort of game is she playing?_ Branch wondered. _Is she serious? Where did she even get all this stuff?_  
  
He knelt down beside her, tracing a finger along the short length of chain. Those beautiful pink eyes stared back at him in earnest, begging him to claim her offering. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” he asked her in a low voice.  
  
Poppy nodded, bowing her head. “I trust you,” she replied. “I want you to make me yours tonight.”  
Branch smiled gently, placing a soft kiss on Poppy’s nose. In an instant, his eyes darkened as he allowed the burning lust to wash over him. If she was willing to trust him, he’d show her what he was capable of.  
“On your back,” he ordered, rising to one knee. “I want to make one thing clear, Poppy…I’m going to take you _everywhere._ You might cum; you might not. But I definitely will.”  
  
Poppy nodded again. As much as she loved the waves of pleasure he had given her on previous occasions, she wanted tonight to be all about him. He deserved it, after all - he did everything she asked of him as both a subject and a lover. “Please take me, Branch!” she begged, shifting from her knees so she was lying on her back.  
  
He leaned in between her legs, pushing them apart with measured roughness. As a result of not being able to reach her nether regions, she was already damp. Branch inhaled the scent of her heat, closing his eyes. His tongue was suddenly upon her, running lazily around her velvet-soft entrance, sighing pleasurably at the familiar sweetness. How he loved the taste, and the series of high-pitched whimpers that accompanied it. He continued slowly, building her anticipation. The rise and fall of Poppy’s chest, with each shaky breath she took, served as his guide. On a normal day, she would have already achieved two, maybe three orgasms by now. But not tonight. Oh, no - he had other ideas.  
  
He finally grazed the tip of his tongue against her sensitive little nub, lingering only a second before tracing his way up to her navel. Sitting back on his heels, he admired the piercings adorning her chest. These were new! Two silver hoops adorned the sweet little raised bumps he'd discovered to be a favorite erogenous zone of hers. He was aware that a touch or a bite there would set her squirming, but he'd never imagined she’d pierce her own flesh to maintain the sensation. Reaching out to touch one, he hooked a finger through it and tugged gently. Poppy squealed, arching her back and squeezing her eyes shut. Branch chuckled softly, hooking the other piercing and tugging playfully. He alternated between pulling both at once and one at a time. The noises coming from Poppy didn’t sound like any form of Troll speech he was familiar with, but they delighted him.  
  
The tightness in his shorts had been there for some time, but was slowly growing more prominent. Rising to his feet, he extended an arm to help Poppy to her knees. "Where did you put the key?"  
  
Poppy stared at him in confusion, almost hurt. Surely he wasn't done playing already! Her eyes dropped as she nodded toward Branch's desk, feeling ashamed as he strolled over to retrieve it. _Maybe he's not into this after all,_ she thought.  
  
A moment later, he was back. Poppy continued to stare at the ground as Branch unlocked the padlock from the first cuff, but did not remove it. The connecting chain slid out of the loop, and she had only a moment of clarity before he spun her around, twisting both arms behind her to lock both cuffs together at their respective link points. A wave of apprehension crashed over Poppy as she realized this left her sensitive chest completely exposed.  
  
Branch paused briefly, turning to face her once more, searching her eyes as if to assure himself she was still willing. Sensing no disapproval, he reached around to open the second padlock, holding it and the chain in front of her nose with a mischievous smirk. Poppy could only watch as he threaded the chain through her piercings, bringing both ends up and locking them into place at the ring of her collar. The chain was short enough to maintain a constant pull, but not unbearably so, as long as she kept still. He watched in fascination as Poppy came to terms with her new situation, panting lightly, wondering what his next move would be.  
  
“Now then,” said Branch, looking at Poppy with mock sternness. “Thought I was done? Baby, the fun is just beginning!” He snapped his fingers and pointed in the direction of his favorite armchair. As if in a trance, Poppy rose slowly to her feet and walked carefully to the chair, stopping by the mushroom footstool to await further instructions. Branch merely arched an eyebrow, nodding at the footstool. A memory suddenly flashed before Poppy’s eyes, of a previous encounter with Branch’s grey self. Her eyes widened in horror, and she hesitated a moment before leaning over the rounded surface. The mushroom’s spongy texture helped ease some of the pressure her weight was placing on her chained rings, but the slightest shift was still enough to cause a painful tug.  
  
Branch watched the display in fascination. He had always considered Poppy beautiful; there was no doubt about that - but as she was now, it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to simply give in to the mating urge she was instilling in him. _Just a little longer,_ he said to himself.  
  
He allowed her a few moments to find as comfortable a position as she could, then sauntered over next to her. Holding up the familiar birch rod, he chuckled. “Remember the last time I used this? When you broke into my bunker to give me a Rainbow Day invitation?”  
  
A squeaky “Uh-huh,” was all Poppy could manage.  
  
“You _liked_ it, didn’t you?” Branch traced the tip of the stick along Poppy’s side, causing her to shiver in response. “Dropped to your knees and started sucking me off. And here we are again.” Lowering himself to one knee in front of her, he smacked one end of the rod into his palm for emphasis, then suddenly tossed it away. “Well, I’m not using the stick tonight!” He held up his hand, then shifted upward to sit on the edge of the armchair. His fingers brushed lightly over the surface of Poppy’s bare bottom, studying every curve it offered. Poppy whimpered, knowing what was coming, and closed her eyes.  
  
The first smack was still enough to knock the wind out of her in a pained cry. Writhing against her cuffs, she tried to calm her breathing. It hurt, but she had asked for this. She still didn’t quite understand how pain could bring pleasure, but somehow it felt...right. As Branch’s hand met her rump a second time, she barely registered what he was saying.  
  
“So you want me to teach you a lesson?” Branch growled, laying down another smack. "Well..." SMACK! "...I can..." SMACK! "...certainly..." SMACK! _"...oblige!"_  
  
A glowing handprint was forming on Poppy’s bottom; the burning sensation combined with the constant tugs at her chest was causing quite a stir in her nether regions. Satisfied with these results, Branch’s hand now lovingly caressed the spot it had just been so rough with. One finger trailed along the curve of her hip, down past her tailbone, slipping in between her legs to play with her velvet folds. It came back up glistening with her juices, to a chorus of frustrated moans.  
  
Branch held up his hand in front of Poppy to display the fruit of his labors. “Clean it,” he ordered, bringing it to her lips.  
  
She stared at it with a dazed look, hesitating only a moment before taking his fingers in her mouth. It felt strange tasting herself, but she allowed her tongue to swirl over each digit, sucking gently around their thickness. Branch closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, raking his other hand through Poppy’s hair. He had waited long enough, he decided – it was time to move in and fully claim his prize.  
  
“That’s enough,” he said, pulling his hand back abruptly. The bulge in his shorts was visibly twitching now. Down they came, and he sighed with relief as his member sprang free, making sure Poppy could see him rub it sensually. “So...which hole am I fucking first? You pick.”  
  
“I…uh…” Poppy was confounded. He was letting _her_ decide? Of all the times to be given a choice, this was not a great one. Her mind was clouded by the wanton desire radiating from her womanhood, and she couldn’t bring herself to form a response.  
  
“Don’t overthink it,” Branch chuckled. “Looks to me like that pussy could use some attention, so why don’t we start there?”  
  
“Y-yes please,” Poppy stammered. “Fuck…pussy…please…now…”  
  
“Okay, then…get ready.” Branch paused to steal one last look into Poppy’s smoldering magenta eyes. _God, she’s beautiful!_ he thought, positioning himself behind her. _How the hell did I get so lucky?_ He made up his mind that the next time they mated, he’d reward her with at least five orgasms, if not ten. But not tonight. Right now, she was his, and he was going to take full advantage of that.  
  
Taking hold of Poppy’s hips, he lined himself up and pushed hard into her entrance. She moaned loud and long, wriggling her lower half to try and push him deeper inside. He responded by moving his hands to her cuffed wrists, pressing down to hold her still. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold off his own climax, but he managed a few deep thrusts before slowing gradually. Poppy’s whine of protest was met with a feral snarl as Branch withdrew his length entirely.  
  
“Bite down on this,” he said, extending his hair in front of Poppy’s face. “This part is gonna hurt the most.” As he realigned himself, Poppy noticed the difference in position. Her cheeks clenched instinctively, and she closed her eyes in a feeble attempt to calm her frantic mind.  
  
Thanks to a generous coating of slick, glittery fluid, Branch was able to ease himself slowly into her rear hole. He really was trying to be gentle, but the intrusion still triggered a muffled scream from his bound mate. Her teeth clamped down hard on his hair; her entire body shuddered from the searing pressure filling her completely.  
  
Branch began to rock his hips back and forth, granting Poppy the small mercy of acclimating to his girth. The grip she had on him was amazing – hot, tight, and oh, so smooth. Little by little, he picked up the pace, taking a fistful of her hair in each hand and pulling roughly with each thrust. For Poppy, everything became a blur of colored lights, floating around her mind in bizarre patterns. Her cries melded into one continuous wail, and all she could think about was Branch. She was truly his, and that was all that mattered. Harder and deeper he pounded into her, growling possessively. He buried his fingers even more tightly in her hair, pulling her head back as far as it would go, reveling in her passionate chorus of moans. He could feel himself ready to burst, and with one final thrust, the extraordinary pleasure wave finally overtook him. He grunted heavily as his seed shot deep inside her, his movements growing ever more erratic; finally coming to rest on top of her with a sigh of contentment.  
  
Shakily, he brought one hand up to caress her cheek. After what seemed like an eternity, he withdrew himself and gathered Poppy gently in his arms. She was still trembling, and quite obviously frustrated from the denial of release, but she had a strange aura of peace about her. Searching her face, his heart swelled with pride and love as Poppy smiled back at him.  
  
The key to the cuff locks was just out of reach on the desk where he’d left it, but Branch was able to remedy that with a flick of his hair. He released her wrists, running his hands over her arms in a gentle massaging motion to help restore her circulation. “Such a good girl,” he crooned in her ear as he removed the collar. “I love you, Poppy…I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have as my mate.”  
  
Poppy was too exhausted to respond, but Branch could tell by the way she nuzzled into his chest that she definitely loved him back. As they drifted off to sleep together in his armchair, he decided he’d give her twenty orgasms.


End file.
